


I'll Cut My Hair

by Kai_legacy



Series: Trans!Lewis AU [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Illegal Immigration, Trans Character, Trans Lewis, deportation, illegal immigrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Her hair frizzled and wet, it was long and shiny, she put her braids off, feeling her hair flow in the wind with endless freedom, she breathed in the fresh air, her chest rose quickly before falling back down.A smile was slowly rising to her face, she grabbed one of the shards on the floor, she examined it, uneven features, she could look through it, she could see her index finger on the other side whilst her thumb was on her side.She collected her hair, wet and long then she raised the glass shard—Cut!





	I'll Cut My Hair

Her parents came in without any legal documents, they lived in a slum, they all starved and struggled, they looked for a better life, working jobs no one would willingly take.

In the village where she came from, school wasn't a thing, education was hard and many thought it was either a myth or a waste of time since they prefer to work labor jobs.

She's from Ecuador. Her home was now far away, but her father still hung the flag in their shared flat, saying that no matter how broken and corrupt his country was it was still his home, and nothing could change that.

The rain created floods, and they each needed to clean the flat, she have a big brother, Jericho, he works driving around a truck to deliver goods, he wasn't too proud, he wanted to be an athlete, not stuck driving around and living in a tiny flat with five people.

He's always so good with sports, back home he used to play with the other neighborhood boys.

"Bonita!" his mother called, she hated that name but she still needed assist her mother so she let it go, she rushed to the living room, where layouts of clothing and tangled sheets lay, the rotting walls in the edge of it all with cockroaches roaming as if they owned the place, she wished she could do something about this place, it's so dirty and she didn't like it.

"Yes, mama?" She went nearer.

"Iron this for me, please càrina." She also hated being called càrina, it makes her feel.. wrong, but again she let it go.

"Yes, Mama." She held the ironing tool and began straightening all of her father's clothes. She applied the much needed pressure, and ironed gracefully, the light from the glassless windows shone on her, her eyelashes was more visible and long, her long hair that was in a braid was tucked behind her ear.

Her mother stared at her lovingly, seeing her child working so hard, she didn't even complain, she always wanted to help no matter what.

"Your brother and father are working really hard." Bonita heard her mother cooed, she lay on the floor, her fat belly was exposed, she rubbed it a few times, now she was resting.

"I promise—" She shifted the sheets, it was hard to think of it as a bed, but not for Bonita, it was actually a luxury.

"We will get out of here, and—" She rubbed her belly again. "This time your beautiful baby sister will be with us, unable to see this, this filth."

Bonita didn't say anything, her mother was now laying in a comfortable position, facing her.

She fell asleep.

Bonita had finished ironing the clothes for tomorrow, now she collected all of the clothes littered on the floor as she went closer and closer to her abuelita's room the stench of tobacco and alcohol was overwhelming.

She sighed, she really is worried.

She dropped the laundry basket and went near abuelita's room.

"Abuelita? You okay in there? Do you need some soup to be made?"

She could hear snoring before a yelp then an apology.

"Eh, Bonita.. come in, come in." As Bonita waltzed to her abuelita's room, she picked up all the cigarettes and bottles.

"Abuelita.. you know if Mama and Papa find out they'll..."

Her abuelita sensing her distress quickly responded, standing up from her old wooden chair.

"B-Bonita.. I know I know, but Felicio isn't here yet.. no need to worry, you're young, eh?" She went and hugged her, burying her face in-between her breasts.

Bonita sighed, careful not to drop the half-burnt cigarettes and a few bottles of alcohol.

Once they were done, abuelita offered to make her favorite, jalapeno poppers, she smiled before storing all of the trash to a nearby plastic and threw it away to the littered streets.

They only have a stove and a very dirty pan, a few plates and bowls, she needed to washed them daily, she needed to wash all of the clothes daily, take care most of the chores for her pregnant mother, and clean up after her abuelita's mess, make sure Father have his uniform ironed, make sure Jericho doesn't forget his lunch, she didn't complain, she offered to do it most of the time, even washing the dishes when they're still many that were clean.

She'll try to clean each of their shoes, her eyes always showing nothing but love and gratitude, her family wanted nothing but the best for her.

She was only seven at the time.

One day at age nine, she wanted to go to school, her family was happy that their hard-working young girl wanted to also succeed and fill her head with knowledge, America was the perfect place for her.

Since they were still poor, her father would often buy dictionaries and vocabulary books, so then her English wouldn't be so broken, he only teached her and Jericho so much back in Ecuador.

He'll teach her the basics of math, and even teach her some science, like how rain works or how many planets there were in the galaxy.

She was happy, content, loving. 

Bonita's father and her brother was reluctant that a man could ever be worthy of her kindness, integrity and perseverance. She was strong, stronger than they could ever know.

Then tragedy struck, they were all deported after the authorities found smugglings of drugs.

Bonita wasn't found, she was sleeping under the pile of sheets, unaware of the world around her like a precious angel, a precious angel fate will  
soon take away.

They were found, and Bonita wasn't with them.

___________

It's been weeks since she last saw her family, the rain was pouring, hard, the unstable ceiling started leaking, everything inside was soaked, usually her father would fix the ceiling, but now no one is here to do that.

Her face in a panic, the image of pure, hard rain pouring to her, she was small and weak, how can she possibly stand a chance?

In the rain she curled up in the sheets that made her blind, she hid, hoping, praying the sheets will give her the same peace of mind.

The raindrops was falling everywhere, it hit her head, everywhere on her body, she felt weak, small, frail, against the thundering clouds beneath her, the lightning was unforgiving, loud, unbearable.

"A-abuelita.." she sniffed, imagining her grandma, laying her head on her lap, playing with her hair, petting her head softly.

"Shh.. shh, Cariña, Is alright, Is alright..."

She sniffled and let her waterworks flow, blob of tears streamed down her already soaking face.

_____________

The rain stopped, it had cleared out, the clouds parting for the sun.

Bonita stared at her own reflection, some of the remaining glass of the window had scattered all-around the floor.

Her hair frizzled and wet, it was long and shiny, she put her braids off, feeling her hair flow in the wind with endless freedom, she breathed in the fresh air, her chest rose quickly before falling back down.

A smile was slowly rising to her face, she grabbed one of the shards on the floor, she examined it, uneven features, she could look through it, she could see her index finger on the other side whilst her thumb was on her side.

She collected her hair, wet and long then she raised the glass shard—

Cut!

He was a boy through and through, he didn't know how to communicate it through his family, they never had the time, now Bonita's afraid, he will never get the chance to tell them, who he really is.

His hair was now short, and curled up after it had dried, it was curly too curly.

He looked at himself and stifle a laugh, he looked funny a huge curl forming as his bangs.

_____________

 

He finally found the courage to left the flat, it was a one story building, abandoned and in ruins.

He cried, waved off then ran.

His face wet, his foot bare on the rocky, littered streets, everything was numb, his eyes blurring, the rain was now sizzling, offering sunlight to shine through.

He was free, but where will he go? How will he eat? Does he need to work? What will happen to him?

_____________

What is his name?

A few nice strangers that took him in asked, he was soaked, he fainted after days of being hungry and desperate, without food or water, his face was so thin you could practically see his cheekbones, his soaked, broken clothes now replaced with a warm and comforting sweater.

He was sitting on the couch, blankets wrapped around him like a burrito, it was clean and warm, it smells nice unlike the rot back at the flat. They fed him, warm soup and some orange juice.

Two nice strangers was attending to him, gave him love and attention.

What is his name?

Bonita? Is that how he'll answer? Bonito?

Bonito Almirez?

Maybe his father's name, Felicio? No that,doesn't sound right. Jericho? Carlos? Marco?

He used to have a crush back in his old town, a boy named Lewis.

Lewis, perfect.

"E-eh.. L-Lewis.. ?" he responded, unsure and reluctant.

"Oke, last name?"

Last name?

Should he tell them?

He kept quiet.

And that was probably the right choice, they just left it at that.

____________

The Peppers took him in and there was a huge fuss about his education and documents, but he didn't mind it too much.

He realized he was going to live with them now.

But.. they didn't know what he's born as, will he ever have the courage to tell them? Will they throw him out? Will he went back to the streets?

He leaves it alone, all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of content about trans! Lewis, I'm going to make it my mission to own that tag.


End file.
